A Fuzzy Love
by LeFlemings
Summary: Cat!Shizuo/Cat!Izaya. Izaya is living with a rich family and Shizuo is just a stray cat. A girl in the family Izaya lives with sees Shizuo and they decided to adobt him. Shizaya/fluff/AU
1. Accepted

Shizuo was wandering around in Ikebukuro, looking for food. He had been through every rubbish bin in the alleyways and had found himself snooping around in the rich area of the large city. He jumped up onto a wooden fence and sighed. His tail wagging back and forth as he looked around to find some food. Some light from a window caught his attention and he spotted a black figure sitting on the window sill. The golden-furred cat stared at the beautiful black cat, sitting there and licking the paws. Shizuo walked further towards the window to get a better look at the other cat.

Shizuo sat down and watched with wide eyes the unknown cat and silently mewled. "Meow~." His whiskers twitched.

Izaya sat upright, his ears moving in order to figure out where that mewl came from. There were no other cats in his household so it could only be from the outside or maybe it was an intruder? Oh well, there were no more sounds to be heard, so he simply went back to washing his paws with his rough tongue. The black cat was raised by a rich human family and lived life gracefully with all the playthings he could ever wish for and enough food to make him full. They did make sure he didn't get too much so he wouldn't get fat but that was not a problem since Izaya hardly ate all of the food in his bowl. He wasn't the type to eat until his gut exploded. He always ate moderately but still made sure he was full. Izaya was a very delicate and beautiful cat and lived a grand life.

Shizuo was on the edge of the wooden fence and glared at the glamorous figure. He lashed his paw out towards the window, trying to keep his balance on the fence. "Meow~." He mewled again. Shizuo watched the black cat stop and look around, only to continue licking the paw. The golden cat spotted the red ribbon around the other's neck. Must be a female cat then.

"Izaya?" Izaya heard the youngest of the family called and ran off somewhere into the house.

Shizuo watched the other cat run away and fell down from the fence, landing on his paws in the soft grass. He decided to stick around to maybe see that cat again and sneaked over towards the entrance to the huge house. There he saw some garbage bins and he could smell some fish, coming from the dirty bins. He looked up at the metal bins and wondered how he was going to open it to get something to eat.

"Awww! It's a cat!" A girl exclaimed excitedly as she came out of the house. She was seven years old. She carefully stepped closer and sat down on her knees a few feet away from the cat. She held out her hand to the cat. "Come here, I won't hurt you."

Shizuo quickly cringed away and stared at the girl. "Meow." He let out.

"Oh, no, no, no, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Wait a second!" the girl ran back inside. "There is another cat outside Izaya!" the girl said inside the house. She then came back out and sat down the same way as before. She had her fist filled with cat food and put some in her other palm, holding it down near the pavement. "See? It's food. I won't hurt you."

Shizuo sniffed in the essence of cat food and moved a bit closer to the girl, his tail in between his back legs. He lowered his head, keeping eye contact with the girl as he approached her hand.

Izaya appeared in the door, only seeing the girl. He walked to her and rubbed his side against the girl's leg but when he then stood beside her, he saw the other cat. A big golden cat.

Shizuo stopped and stared at the black cat he had seen before.

"Meow." Izaya smiled at the other cat.

"Look, Izaya. Isn't he cute?"

The golden cat tilted his head. "Meow." He mewled and twitched his whiskers.

"I think he likes you." The girl giggled.

"Mai, what are you doing, honey?" an older lady asked as she came to the door.

"Look, mom! It's a cat! Isn't he cute?"

"Oh," her mother starter as she noticed the other cat. She sat down beside her daughter. "He is, dear."

"Can't we keep him?" she asked, her little voice filled with hope.

"I'm sorry, honey. We already have a cat."

"But… It's so cute…"

"I agree that he is an adorable cat. But we won't know if he will get along with Izaya."

"They will! I'm sure of it! Look, Izaya is already here and they look like they like each other!" the girl said excited.

"It is still a stray car, darling. We won't know if he will attack or scratch us. Maybe he doesn't like humans."

"I'm sure he will, mom." She tried.

"Well…" the mother started, taking a break to think it through. "If your dad approves of it then it's alright with me." She smiled at her daughter.

"Yay! I'll go ask dad!" the girl exclaimed and ran into the house, leaving the cat food on the ground. Izaya leaned down and sniffed the food.

Shizuo approached the black cat and looked down at the food. He gulped but took one piece of the food and ran back to keep a good distance. He slowly started eating the food, but continued to keep an eye on the black cat.

_'Hello.' _Izaya greeted as he sat up, with his tail wrapped around him feet while he looked at the foreign cat.

_'H-hello.'_ Shizuo swallowed and looked at the black cat. He wagged his tail back and forth, sitting down on the cold ground.

_'Won't you eat the food she got you?' _he asked casually, yet carefully. He didn't know the cat and he seemed quite big and strongly built and he could never know what the other might do.

Shizuo slowly approached the black cat, named Izaya, and lowered his head to eat some more of the food. It was quickly gone since Shizuo was so hungry. He licked himself around the mouth the moment he swallowed the last bit of food.

_'Hungry?' _Izaya chuckled. The lady smiled as the cat had eaten the food.

Shizuo slowly nodded and looked back up at Izaya.

_'Well, it seems like they are gonna keep you. Then they'll feed you.'_

_'I've been looking for food the last couple of days.'_

Shizuo admitted and looked away. _'But wait. Am I going to live in the same house as you then?' _

_'Yes, it seems so.' _

_'Alright.' _Shizuo sent a weak smile towards Izaya. Shizuo was a bit glad that he got to stay in the same household as the beautiful other black cat.

"Mom! Daddy said yes!" the girl exclaimed happily as she came back outside.

"Alright, sweet heart. I'll take him then. Or, is it a him?" She questioned. She carefully grabbed the cat's sides and lifted him lightly to turn him around; she lifted his tail and quickly let go of it as the cat hissed at her. "Oh.. Well, it is a male. But he doesn't seem to like humans."

_'What are you doing? Don't hiss at her.' _Izaya told the other cat.

Shizuo cringed and lowered his ears. _'Sorry, humans have always treated me badly.' _he explained.

_'Oh. I'm sorry. These won't do bad things to you. Let her pick you up.'_

Shizuo relaxed and looked up at the woman. "Meow~." He tried to apologize, but of course the humans wouldn't be able to understand him.

"Let's try again. Don't be afraid." She tried as she again grabbed the cat's sides. This time the cat didn't do anything and she picked him up, holding him away from her body. "Let's give you a nice bath."

* * *

Signe: Alright… And we made yet another story! Christine wanted to make another story where they were cats and we worked something out xD Hope you like it ^^  
Christine: Review, review, review!

We didn't edit this for mistakes and such… might do it later!


	2. Bath Time

Shizuo was carefully placed in the white shiny bathtub. He looked up at the woman and meow'd again.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. It'll be over before you know it. Some cats like Izaya actually likes taking a shower." the mother smiled. Mai sat beside her and looked at the cat; she giggled.

Izaya put his front legs on the edge of the tub and looked at the blonde. "Meow~" he called.

Shizuo looked up at the black cat. _'What?'_

_'Do you know what's going to happen?'_

_'Not sure..'_

_'They are giving you a bath. You're actually lucky.'_

_'Huh?'_

With that the woman turned the water on and let it run for a bit before bringing the showerhead down to Shizuo. The golden cat was surprised and jumped to the other end of the bathtub. "Meow." he complained and stared at the water.

"Oh. I'm afraid he doesn't approve of the water." the woman sighed lightly with a chuckled following.

_'It's alright. It actually feels quite nice.'_

_'Are you sure?' _Shizuo gulped.

_'Yes. And she will treat you nicely if you behave.' _he assured her.

"Mai, honey, maybe you should take Izaya out of here and play a bit. I think it might make this cat nervous."

Shizuo's ears twitched. _'Don't leave me! I don't know what to do! '_he panicked.

"Okay mom." the girl said but just as she was about to grab Izaya, he jumped into the tub and sat down before Shizuo, with his back turned to him.

"Ah, seems like Izaya wants a bath too. But don't get too close to the other cat, Izaya. He's rather dirty." She explained and flicked her fingers, calling for Izaya, while turning the water off. Izaya went to her and she put him up on the edge of the tub. "You had a bath yesterday, Izaya." she chuckled.

"Maybe he wants to stay in here, mom." the girl giggled.

"Hm? You think so, dear?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, then I guess we will let him be." she winked at her daughter who giggled in return. "Now, let's get all that dirt off you." she told the golden cat and turned the water back on. "Come here." she tried, flickering her fingers for the cat to come.

_'What the hell is she doing?' _Shizuo narrowed his eyes as he stared at her fingers.

_'You are supposed to come to her.' _Izaya chuckled.

_'Really?' _Shizuo slowly crawled towards her, keeping his head and ears down; his tail automatically hiding in between his back legs.

_'Yes. Relax and let her wash you.'_

"Good boy." the woman praised and carefully held the shower head over the cat, washing his squeezed his eyes shut and stood on four shaking legs as the woman washed him. "Good boy, stay still." she praised, washing the dirt out of his fur. He sure was dirty. You could see how the dark golden colour changed to a much lighter almost yellowish golden as the cat was washed. She turned the water off and found some cat shampoo which she squeezed in her the water stopped the golden cat opened his eyes and shook his entire body.

_'Guess it wasn't that bad.'_

_'You're not done yet.' _Izaya said just before the woman began gently rubbed the soap into Shizuo's back and was a bit surprised and tried to get away, but the human had a tight grip on him.

_'What the hell is this?'_

_'Oh.. Watch you language, ne?' _Izaya paused, pulling his ears back. _'It's soap.'_

_'Watch my language? Tch.'_

Izaya felt a bit insulted by the other cats behaviour, but chose to let it pass since he had just gotten into the house and was fairly used to be treated nicely by humans. Everything had happened very fast and he was most likely still a bit confused. "There we go." the woman said as the soap was rubbed in everywhere on the cat. She turned the water back on and washed the soap returned to his previous state: Shaking and feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't wait 'till it was over."There." she said in a relieved sigh as she turned off the water. Izaya jumped down from the edge of the tub and down onto the floor. "That was easier than I had expected." she smiled.

"Now he's all clean." Mai said happily.

"Yes, he certainly is. Now let's dry him. Can you get a towel for him, sweet heart?"

"Sure!"

Shizuo shook his entire body again, trying to get as much water off as possible.

"Oh, you're getting me wet too." she chuckled.

"Here." the girl said and gave her mother the white towel.

"Thank you, dear. Oh, I think we'll need one more actually." the girl nodded excitedly and got one more. Her mother placed one towel on the floor and the other on the floor beside her. "Come here." she told the cat and picked him up, putting him down on the towel on the floor. Shizuo was just about to leave, but she stopped him. "No, no, no. You're not done just yet. You're all wet, cat." she chuckled and put the other towel over the cat, gently rubbing him dry. "We should give him a name, dear."

"Can I decide?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm sure your father and Mizuki won't mind."

"Hmm..." the girl hummed as she thought for a while. "Shizuo!"

"Hm? Shizuo?"

"Yes! Let's call him Shizuo." her mother chuckled at the odd name.

"Alright, Shizuo it is then.""Meow." Shizuo let out under the towel."You hear that, Mai? I think he likes it."

"He does?"

"Yes." she chuckled.

"Yay!"

_'Mai seems to like you. Shizuo.'_

_'Is that.. arh, a good thing?' _he asked, feeling slightly annoyed about the whole rubbing his fur dry thing.

_'Yes. It is always a good thing to be liked by the family members. And Maru likes you too.' _he smiled, tail wrapped around his sitting position.

_'I see.. urgh, are they done yet?' _he complained.

_'Soon. But they will have to comb you too.'_

_'What? It's going to take forever!'_

The towel was removed and a fuzzy ball of fur was showed. He looked hilariously messy, but Izaya didn't say anything about it. He merely smiled at the funny sight. _'It'll be over before you know it.'_

"He looks so cute." Mai giggled.

"He looks very funny." her mocker chuckled and found the cat comb. She began combing his fur.

Shizuo lowly hissed at the comb running through his fur. There were a few knots here and there which made the comb pull at his fur.

_'Please don't hiss at them..'_

"We're almost done." Maru assured him.

_'They're pulling at my fur!' _Shizuo wagged his tail, not feeling very satisfied.

_'That's because it's knotted up. It'll be done soon. She just said so.'_

Shizuo lay himself down and waited for them to finish up. He kept his ears straight up in the air as he watched Izaya.

Izaya had begun licking his paws. He licked on his paw and then rubbed it from the top of his head down his face and repeated, licking his paw now Shizuo felt the urge to just playfully attack the black cat. He didn't know why exactly."There you go. Now we just need to get you a cat collar."

"Can we go buy it tomorrow?"

"Of course. When I'm off from work, dear."

"Yaay!"

Shizuo looked up at the smiling humans and meow'd. Was he okay to go? He gently crawled away from them and over towards the black cat.

"Oh, looks like he likes Izaya. That's good. I hope they can get along." she smiled. "Come, honey. You'll have to leave the cat alone a bit for the day. Unless he comes to you of course. Just like when we got Izaya."

"Okay.." the girl pouted, but followed her mother out the room.

Izaya had his back turned to Shizuo and the golden cat got ready to jump onto the other cat. He wiggled his behind up into the air and playfully pushed Izaya to the floor.

_'Ouff! Eh?'_

_'Had that in mind for some time now.' _Shizuo smiled.

_'W-why?'_

_'Don't know.' _the golden cat shrugged.

_'Okay? Umm. Would you mind moving?'_

_'If I say no?' _Shizuo mumbled and stared at the other cat.

_'Please move. You're crushing me.' _Izaya chuckled.

_'Are implying that I'm fat?'_

_'Maybe~' _the black cat teased.

"Meow." Shizuo mewled and relaxed even more on top of the black cat. Finally he was able to get close to the beautiful cat he didn't want to let her go just yet.

_'Arh.. You sure are heavy..'_Izaya complained softly.

_'Bullshit.'_

_'Your language.'__  
_  
'Your_ language_.' Shizuo sighed and lifted himself off of Izaya.

_'How rude.' _Izaya said and sat up, licking his paws clean.

_'Do you always do that?' _Shizuo frowned and glared at Izaya's paw.

_'Do what?' _

_'Lick your paw all the time.' _

_'They need to stay clean.'_

_'They ARE clean.'_

_'I like licking them.'_

_'You're weird.' _Shizuo shook his head. _'You got any food? I'm hungry.'_

_'Thinks with your stomach I see.'_

_'Tch. I get grumpy if I don't get anything to eat.' _Shizuo neared Izaya again.

_'You don't say.' _Izaya chuckled. _'Yes, we have some food you can eat. In the kitchen.'_


	3. A Tour of the House

'_Well, show me then.' _The golden cat sat down and stared at Izaya.

_'Alright, follow me.' _Izaya said as he turned around and gracefully walked out the door.

Shizuo followed the other cat. He kept staring at the black cat's back legs and butt.

They went down the hallway and into a rather big kitchen. By the fridge there were a food- and water-bowl in the corner and Izaya sat down near them. _'There you go.' _He smiled.

_'Thanks.' _Shizuo mumbled and sat down near the food-bowl. He lowered his head and began eating the food.

_'You sure are hungry.' _Izaya smiled as the golden cat quickly ate the food. He seemed really hungry. But of course he would be if he had been living on the streets and had had to search every trash bin in the city to find something to eat.

_'Mhmm.'_

Shizuo finished up after a few minutes and swallowed with a relieved sigh. _'Ah, that was great.' _He quickly turned to the water-bowl and drank half of the water. _'Ah, much better.' _

'_Would you like to see the rest of the house now or would you rather wait until tomorrow?'_

'Yeah, let's just see it now.'

Shizuo mewled.

_'Alright. Follow me.'_ He said and went passed Shizuo who followed him. _'This is the living room. There is a scratching board over there you can use when you feel the need for it. Please refrain from doing it on the furniture.'_

'Can't promise anything.'

the golden cat chuckled.

_'Please try.' _He smiled and went to Mizuki's room and then Mai's room. Then they visited Maru and her husband, Toshi's, bedroom and went towards Toshi's office.

_'What's in here?' _Shizuo asked curiously as he placed a paw on the closed door.

_'It's Toshi's office.'_

_'You don't know what's in there?'_

_'Of course I do. I've been in there before.'_

_'So, what's in there?'_

_'Some bookcases, a desk, laptop, pencils and such. A nice comfy swivel chair. Nothing special. Just ordinary office things'_

_'Right. Sounds boring.' _Shizuo purred and puffed to Izaya, gently nuzzling his head into Izaya's side.

"Meow?" Izaya said and looked back at the blonde cat.

The golden cat placed a paw on the black cat's back and started licking the soft fur. He continued to purr.

Izaya thought the blonde was acting pretty weird all of a sudden, but decided to let it slide since it felt good to be washed by the other. He began purring and turned around, making Shizuo remove his paw. He sat down before the blonde and lowered his head so the golden cat could wash it.

"Meow~." Shizuo mewled and licked Izaya in between the ears.

_'Mmm..' _Izaya purred and leaned into the other's tongue. He wondered why Shizuo was washing him but he didn't mind at all, so he might as well just enjoy it.

Shizuo stopped and gently pushed to Izaya's head, forcing the other cat to turn around. _'Lay down.' _

Izaya was in complete bliss and didn't feel like arguing. He did as told and turned around, laying down on his stomach.

Shizuo mewled and crawled on top of Izaya, pressing his front paws into Izaya's sides. He lowered his head to lick at Izaya's fur again.

Izaya kept purring, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the bath he was receiving.

The golden cat purred and nuzzled his head into Izaya's back. He lowered his lower body.

_'Eh? S-Shizuo, what are you doing?' _Izaya asked.

_'Lay still.' _Shizuo purred and pressed his paws deeper into Izaya's sides to get a firmer grip on his fur.

_'E-eh?' _Now Izaya was getting nervous.

Shizuo licked Izaya's fur again and gently brushed his lower body against Izaya's behind.

_'Shizuo.. This is… wrong..'_

_'Why is that?' _Shizuo purred.

[Why? Well, we're both male!] Izaya thought as he began squirming to try and get away, but Shizuo had him captured.

_'Lay still.' _Shizuo's grip tightened.

_'N-no! Shizuo, s-stop! This is wrong!' _he mewled.

_'No, it's not.'_

_'Yes it is! Two males? That _is _wrong!'_

"Meow." Shizuo mewled and jumped off of Izaya. _'You're male?'_

_'Of course!' _Izaya exclaimed and jumped to his feet, facing the golden cat.

_'You look like a fucking female!' _Shizuo spat at Izaya.

_'What? Well, I'm obviously not! And I don't look like a female!'_

_'You do!'_

_'Do not!'_

_'You do!' _Shizuo arched his back and hissed at Izaya.

_'Don't hiss at me! We don't hiss at each other here! I don't hiss at my humans and I'm not going to hiss at you either! So _don't _hiss at me!'_

_'I do what I want to!' _Shizuo hissed again. He neared Izaya and made himself look taller and stronger than the other.

_'Oh, please! You don't scare me, Shizuo!'_

_'You should be scared.' _Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto his side. He placed his paw on the other's side and glared down at him, his tail wagging back and forth, feeling very displeased.

_'Get. Off. Now.' _He said angrily as he tried kicking Shizuo away with his back leg.

_'No.' _Shizuo said determined.

_'Now.' _He was very close to using his claws to get the blonde off. He knew the blonde was probably much stronger than him from surviving on the streets for god knows how long, but maybe he could outrun him.

_'Tch.' _Shizuo let go and left Izaya. He went to the living room where the family was watching TV. Curious, Shizuo stepped into the room and slowly ran to the couch. He jumped up onto the couch and snuggled into the soft cushions. The family members smiled at his appearance.

Soon after, Izaya had settled down and went into the living room.

"Hi, Izaya, coming to join the rest of us?" Izaya began purring and jumped onto the couch. He spotted Shizuo in the other end and decided to ignore him. He lay down on Maru's lap and she began nuzzling his head. He purred a bit louder and relaxed on her lap.

"Awww!" Mai exclaimed and began stroking his back. "He's so cute!"

"He sure is, honey. Maybe Shizuo wants to sit with you?" she winked.

"You think so?"

"Try calling for him."

"Shizuo, come here boy." She called excitedly and patted her lap.

Shizuo lifted his head and twitched his ears. He tilted his head. After a little while he slowly got up and went over towards the girl. He let out a low mewl and nuzzled his head into Mai's hand. He stood on one of her thighs and tried to keep his balance as the girl stroke his fur.

"Awww! He's so cute! Lie down, Shizuo." She giggled and stroke his fur with one hand while the other began patting her thigh.

Shizuo did as told and laid himself down on her lap, enjoying the attention. He scowled over towards Izaya.

Izaya completely ignored the other cat and just lay on Maru's lap, enjoying the gently sensation of the hand on his head. _'You're annoying.' _He answered anyway. _'Stop trying to kill me with your eyes and just enjoy being nuzzled.'_

_'Shut up.' _Shizuo stretched his legs and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

* * *

Christine: God, that was awkward…


	4. Catch Me If You Can

Izaya was eating the food in his bowl and ate about half of it. Everyone had already left for work and school, which meant he and Shizuo were the only ones at home. Izaya went into the living room and was greeted with a very charmless noise. Was Shizuo snoring? Izaya jumped onto the couch where he had seen the golden cat sleep earlier. Shizuo probably hadn't even noticed the humans had left. Izaya sat down by the golden cat and stared at him. _'Shizuo?'_

The golden cat's whiskers twitched as he nuzzled his face into the soft cushion. The light snoring continued.

_'Shizuo.. Shizu..chan. That works.'_ He said to himself and giggled. _'Wake up, Shizu-chan!' _he chuckled.

There was no response from the golden cat.

_'Shizu-chan~?'_ he tried again, poking the other cat's side with his paw. _'Good morning~.'  
_  
"Meow~." Shizuo mewled and stretched his body, front and back legs. He opened his eyes and yawned. _'What do you want?'_

_'How mean..' _Izaya pouted. _'There's breakfast in the kitchen. By the way, about what happened yesterday, I was thinking we could just forget it and start anew.'_

_'Hrrn…' _Shizuo purred. _'That's probably for the best. But how the hell can you be so female-like?' _he asked, still laying on the couch, ready to fall asleep again.

_'How am I 'female-like'?'_

_'The way you walk and clean your paws all the time…' _Shizuo mumbled.

_'Walk? I don't walk like a female..' _Izaya pouted bitterly.

_'Oh yes you do.' _Shizuo purred and licked his paws.

_'Do not…' _he leaned down and licked the back of the golden cat's neck, washing him.

_'What are you doing?' _Shizuo purred and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

_'Your fur is a mess back here.' _He said and continued to wash the other.

"Mhmm.." Shizuo hummed. _'Just keep going.'_

Izaya smiled at the obviously satisfied golden cat. _'You like it?'_

_'Yeah..' _Shizuo was in complete bliss. Oh, he could fall asleep in any minute.

Izaya went down the other's back, washing the soft fur.

_'Mmmhh..' _Shizuo softly purred.

Izaya sat upright and giggled; he began cleaning his paws.

_'Hm?' _Shizuo hummed and opened his eyes. _'There we go again.'_

_'Hm? What?'_

_'Washing your paws again.' _Shizuo sat up and pushed Izaya's head away to lick his paw for him.

Izaya watched the other cat in surprise. [I thought he was mad at me.] Izaya thought as he removed his paw and replaced it with his head, placing it before the blonde's head; he began purring.

_'Hm?' _Shizuo hummed.

Izaya nuzzled his cheek against Shizuo's and then moved back before his head; his own head bowed.

The golden cat purred and began licking the other's head.

_'Mmm..' _Izaya purred at the gentle sensation.

Shizuo pulled back. _'Is this the reason why you woke me up?'_

_'No,' _Izaya started disappointed, _'I already told you that there's food in the kitchen. They put out a bowl for you to use until they buy one for you later today.'_

_'Ah, okay.' _Shizuo jumped off of the couch and sprinted towards the kitchen. He immediately ran to the food bowl and began eating.

_'Wow… He must be hungry.' _Izaya thought out loud and followed the other cat. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the other eating._ 'Beast.' _He smiled.

_'Am not.' _Shizuo pouted and looked back at Izaya.

_'You eat like one.'_

_'Tch..' _Shizuo resumed eating his food.

_'I have some left in my bowl.' _Izaya suddenly said. _'If you're still hungry.'_

_'No, it's okay. I'm not hungry anymore.' _Shizuo mumbled and went to drink some water.

_'Alright.' _Izaya smiled and went into the living room. He began scratching his claws on his scratching board.

Shizuo entered the living room short after. _'Having fun?'_

_'Not really~.'_

_'Right.' _Shizuo sneaked up behind Izaya and jumped on him, playfully nibbling at Izaya's ear.

_'Eh? You wanna play?'_

_'Maybe.' _Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya rolled over to lie on his back and laughed happily as he tried to push Shizuo off with his back legs.

Shizuo pushed himself down against Izaya and playfully placing a paw on the other's face.

'_Ah! Shizu-chan!' _he complained, laughing like crazy.

_'Why are you calling me Shizu-chan?' _Shizuo mumbled, not moving his paw from Izaya's face.

_'I like saying Shizu-chan. It's cute.' _He smiled, giving up on trying to push the other off.

_'Cute?' _The golden cat frowned and removed his paw, seeing a smiling black cat.

_'Yes. Don't you think so?'_

_'No.' _Shizuo said bluntly. _'But if you're going to call me that, then I'll call you a female.'_

_'That's so unfair! I mean well when I call you Shizu-chan.. I'm not trying to mock nor irritate you..' _Izaya pouted.

_'Well, you _are _irritating me with that nickname.' _Shizuo mumbled. _'Anyway, I'm going back to sleep..' _Shizuo jumped off of Izaya and went up to the couch.

_'Aww, come on… Can't we play a bit?' _he pouted. He hadn't played with another cat since he was a kitten and playing with the humans in the house just wasn't the same.

_'Nope.' _Shizuo yawned and lay himself down.

Izaya followed the other cat and lay down beside him. _'Can't we do something?'_

After giving it some thought, Shizuo felt like playing anyway._ 'Sure. Okay.' _Shizuo stood up again and jumped down from the couch. _'Alright… Come let's do something then.'_

Normally, Izaya wasn't the type to play a lot but Shizuo made him want to. _'What do you want to do?' _Izaya asked and followed the other.

_'No idea.'  
_  
_'Hmm.. Maybe we can.. I, umm..' _Izaya mumbled. Like he mentioned, he hadn't played with other cats since he was a kitten and.. well, it had been quite a while. He couldn't really remember what he had played back then and the only other things he played was with small balls or teddy bears he was given.

_'What? We can what?' _Shizuo turned to look at Izaya. _'Hm?' _the golden cat teasingly poked at Izaya's head with his paw.

_'I don't know..' _he smiled wryly.

_'Play... catch?' _Shizuo removed his paw from Izaya's head and ran away from him. 'You're it!'.

_'Eh? Catch?' _Izaya blinked in confusion.

Shizuo looked behind him and noticed that Izaya hadn't moved. _'You're supposed to catch me..'_

_'Eh? Oh!' _Izaya exclaimed and ran towards the blonde, trying to catch him.

_'Geez, fast aren't we?' _Shizuo chuckled and ran into the kitchen and up onto the table, looking down at the black cat.

_'Ah, Shizu-chan, we're not supposed to be up there!'  
_  
_'Well, they're not here... so they won't know.'_Shizuo rolled his eyes.

_'Maybe they'll find out..'  
_  
_'How will they find out exactly?' _Shizuo tilted his head, questioning the other cat.

_'I... I don't know.'  
_  
_'Tch, they won't find out..' _Shizuo sighed and jumped down onto a chair and then down onto the floor, slowly making his way over to Izaya. _'You wouldn't survive a minute outside of this house.' _the golden cat mocked.

_'Yes I would.'_ he pouted. When Shizuo was close enough, he jumped at him, making both cats roll around onto the floor until Izaya jumped over Shizuo and began running away. _'You're it!' _he giggled.

_'Sneaky little..' _Shizuo grumbled and chased after Izaya.

_'You're too slow!' _Izaya mocked and ran into Mai's room; onto her bed.

_'No, I'm not.. I'm going easy on you!' _Shizuo followed Izaya onto the bed and jumped at him, but the black cat managed to slip away from him.

_'You are?' _he chuckled and ran out the room and back into the living room. He jumped onto the back of the couch.

The golden cat mewled as he jumped up onto the couch and touched Izaya's tail. _'You're it!' _the golden cat set off from the couch and sprinted out of the room.

Izaya ran after the blonde and saw him sitting in the sink in the bathroom. _'Eh?'_

_'What?' _his tail was hanging lazily over the edge of the sink, and his paws were placed on the edge too.

_'We're not supposed to be there either.' _he chuckled.

_'I won't fall for that again.' _Shizuo slowly wagged his tail back and forth.

_'I'm serious. We're not supposed to be there nor on the kitchen counter or kitchen table.' _He explained and left for the living room, feeling content with the playing they had already done.

_'Boring~.' _Shizuo mewled out loud and laid himself down in the sink.

Izaya stopped dead in his tracks when he was referred to as boring. _'I'm not boring.'_ he muttered as he ran right back into the bathroom and jumped into the sink, landing on Shizuo. _'You're it!'_

_'Ouch!'_ Shizuo complained. _'Hey!' _he growled and lashed a paw out at Izaya.

_'Ow!' _Izaya exclaimed as the paw hit him right in the face.

Shizuo pushed Izaya off of him, using his back legs. He nuzzled his head into Izaya's side, making him lay down. As the other male cat lay down, he did so too, placing a paw on the other's back as he began licking the other's cheek.

Izaya instantly closed his eyes and began purring, leaning in to the gentle yet rough tongue.

Shizuo teasingly nibbled at Izaya's ear and gently pulled at it.

_'Ungh.. Shizu-chan..' _Izaya chuckled.

_'What?'_Shizuo continued and teasingly placed a paw on Izaya's face; right on his nose.

Izaya moved his head, shaking it violently. _'I can't breathe!'  
_  
_'Part of my plan.' _Shizuo chuckled and laid himself closer to Izaya.

_'No fair!' _the black cat complained.

_'Shh..' _Shizuo sighed and closed his eyes.

Izaya tried his best to breathe, but in the end Shizuo let go and Izaya smiled, laying himself closer to the blonde cat. They cuddled up like that, both ready for a nap. _'Good night, Shizu-chan.'_

_'Night? It's in the middle of the day.'_ the golden cat mumbled.

_'Same difference.'_

_'Tch, whatever. Night..' _Shizuo mumbled and accidently touched Izaya's nose without meaning to. His eyes shot up and he quickly pulled back, ears back, as he laid himself down, closing his eyes again.

Izaya smiled and simply moved closer.

Shizuo noticed the movement but did nothing about it.

_'Sleep tight.'_

* * *

Signe: So.. this will be the last chapter of AFL ^^ Hope you liked it ^^ Oh, and in case you can't tell, the last line is said by Izaya :P  
Christine: Grawwwr.. so cute! Sequel, sequel, sequel! No wait..


End file.
